1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a solar power generation apparatus with non-equidirectional solar tracking stages, and more particularly to a solar power generation apparatus, which can more effectively collect the solar energy at the stage of beginning of sunrise or the stage of sunset. Moreover, at the sunrise or sunset stage, the solar power generation apparatus can avoid the problem of shading of sunlight between the solar power generation modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance of various control and operation techniques, the solar power generation system has been gradually developed and converted from the traditional fixed-angle solar power generation apparatus (solar panel) into the solar tracking and synchronously rotational solar power generation system. Such solar power generation apparatus (solar panel) can keep facing the sun to enhance the solar energy absorption efficiency and thus increase power generation efficiency.
However, in order to achieve high-efficiency operation in a limited deployment space, the solar power generation apparatus (solar panel) is generally densely side by side arranged in adjacency to each other so as to increase the number of the solar power generation apparatus. At the stage of beginning of sunrise or the stage of sunset (the angle contained between the sun and the ground is smaller), the solar power generation apparatus (solar panel or solar tracking platform) is previously rotated to an angular position where the solar power generation apparatus is nearly normal to the horizon to face the sun so as to increase the solar energy absorption efficiency. Under such circumstance, the front row of solar power generation apparatus (solar panel or solar tracking platform) will directly shade the rearward solar power generation apparatus. This will seriously affect the solar energy absorption function of the rearward solar power generation apparatus (solar panel) behind the front row.
Moreover, the solar power generation apparatus is generally disposed in an open space (without shading the sunlight). Therefore, the solar power generation apparatus (solar panel) is subject to blowing of strong wind due to air convection. The existent solar power generation apparatus generally has a considerably large area and the strong wind is often a lateral wind. Accordingly, in the case that the inclination of the solar power generation apparatus (solar panel) is too large, that is, the solar power generation apparatus (solar panel) is nearly normal to the ground, the wind resistance area will be increased. Under such circumstance, the solar power generation apparatus (solar panel) will bear greater wind resistance. As a result, the solar power generation apparatus (solar panel) is very likely to be seriously damaged by the strong wind.
Therefore, in the current solar tracking power generation apparatus, before the solar tracking cycle starts, the solar tracking platform of the solar power generation apparatus is generally previously operated from a rest position to a start azimuth and elevation of the solar tracking cycle path. Only after the azimuth and elevation of the sun conform to the start azimuth and elevation, the solar tracking platform will follow the track of the sun to start the solar tracking cycle. After the solar tracking platform moves to a predetermined terminal of the solar tracking path, the solar tracking platform stops tracking the sun. After the sun completely sinks, the solar power generation apparatus is operated back to the rest position. Accordingly, at the sunrise and sunset stages, the rearward solar power generation apparatus will be shaded by the forward solar power generation apparatus. This will seriously deteriorate the solar energy absorption efficiency of the rearward solar power generation apparatus.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a solar power generation apparatus with non-equidirectional solar tracking stages. During the solar tracking and synchronous rotation process of the solar power generation apparatus (solar panel), the solar power generation apparatus can avoid the problem of shading of sunlight between the respective solar power generation apparatuses (solar panels). In addition, the solar power generation apparatus can effectively collect the solar energy in the sunrise or sunset (the angle contained between the sun and the ground is smaller).